Twilight By Starlight
by 1stMrsDamonSalvatore
Summary: Bella returns home to Forks to seek inspiration for her upcoming debut album.Bella is reunited with Jake her first crush but meets a mysterious and stunning Edward. Will Edward be good inspiration or will he destroy Bella's enthusiasm. 1st FanFic .
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love**

So, today is the day I move to forks to live with Charlie. Charlie and my mother divorced when I was young ,and ,I felt I missed out on a lot of things like my dad remarrying and hanging out with my childhood best friend Jacob' but that was something I couldn't control.

Charlie pulled up as usual in his police car, which as always is very embarrassing for someone who's used to riding in the classiest cars, however, I couldn't complain , after the death of my mother' time away was just what I needed to help inspire songs for my upcoming début album.

When we arrived at my new home, I couldn't help but notice that nothing had changed, it still had that cosy family feeling that I have long for for a long time, it even had the plant pot round back where I would attempt to grown my favourite flowers. Without warning I was on the floor and it felt like I'd been hit with something very large and heavy.

"Jacob, oh Jacob I've missed you so much. How are you? What have you been up to?" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when I could here his dad calling us from the front of the house.

"So I hear your going to be a superstar Bella?" Jacob whispered. I couldn't help noticing the slight hint of sarcasm and surprise, but then again I was always a very timid child.

"Hey Jake, I've really missed you … anyway have you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I've kind of been saving my heart for this girl I've known for a while"

"What's the lucky lady's name?"

"That would be telling, but you think she's a lucky lady" Jacob blushed although you could barely notice because of his glorious tanned skin.

As I looked at Jake I had the strangest feeling I was missing something vital from the brief conversation about the girl he liked, then I noticed how he was looking at me. His eyes were fixed on my face and his smile said it all, was the girl he referred to me? had our friendship blossomed into something more' just through long phone calls and letters, or was I just being a fool by thinking he liked me?

Was this feeling in the pit of my stomach excitement because I was home with Charlie and with my best friend Jake at last? or was it jealousy at the thought of Jake giving his heart away, to someone other than me?

It wasn't long before it was time to jump into bed and get a good nights sleep before I started looking for inspiration but I couldn't help feeling someone was watching me, lurking in the shadows, out of site.

I woke up to the usual sound of birds chirping and the light tapping of rain against my window. Today I would be trying to find some sort of inspiration to help me with what could be my new fruitful singing career, but how am I meant to find something if I can't get Jake off my mind, maybe I should take drive to Port Angeles do a little shopping. It didn't take long before i found the perfect little book shop in Port Angeles, it was tucked away behind all the cloth shops and surrounded by the most beautiful trees and flowers it seems to be in a complete world of its own.

I wasn't even browsing the books for five minuted before my eyes locked with a beautiful amber pair across the shop, within seconds I was standing right infront of him. I don't know if I was imagining it' but the shop was very hot and i fealt quite awed by his presence his face was perfect, flowless and an amazingly pale. He was slender not to muscular and the rest of him seemed to be impossible to describe, but I could n longer gaze into his beautiful eyes, it was getting to uncomfortable and wierd. I left as fast as I could only to be stopped jus.t as I was about to reach for the car door.

"Hello, I couldn't help noticing that it was a little uncomfortable in there."

"Yeah, sorry bout that you just have the most amazing eyes" OMG! have I realy just said that outloud.

"Erm, well thank you I guess" I couldnt help noticing he looked a little suprised by that compliment. "Yea well ,I'm Edward nice to meet you ..."

"Bella, and its nice to meet you to Edward , so where abouts do you live?"

"I live in Forks with my family, I better get going I have quite a walk ahead of me."

"Well I'm heading there myself if you want a ride, I mean its no problem I feel I kind of owe you since you've helped me today."

His glowing eyes gazed at me and i could tell this was the inspiration i needed to kick start was starting to look like a fruitful break away from the city. I could feel his eyes on me the whole journey , and all I wanted to do was turn around and gaze into them, they seemed so warm and welcoming, but I knew that wasn't going to be a good idea exspecially if I wanted to get us home alive. In one car journey it seemed like things were changing , I found it difficult to concentrate his smile made me feel warm and fuzzy and I felt as though I was giving my heart away before I even know him fully. The one thing that was changing that broke my heart when I thought clearly about it was the fact my feelings for Jake were fading and I knew it would break his heart as he waited so long to tell me or hint to me about his feelings and I don't think I could handle to see my best friend and first crush heartbroken.

We got out the car and I looked at Edward and his glorious appearance and my heart pouned in my chest, I knew it, from that definitive moment, my love for Jake was just about history.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day and felt revitalised, my meeting with Edward had turn my world upside down in one night, and all I could dream about was his glorious god like features, his perfect lips, his smooth snow like skin. Right, ok I need to stop daydreaming I got to go hang out with Jake today, well I suppose he didn't say it was me he liked and I didn't tell him I felt the same so what could go wrong.

It didn't take long for me to figure out he was making his feelings obvious and that made me feel very uncomfortable and nervous about going to see him. Would I ruin our friendship? Would I even feel upset if I did?

I got into the truck my dad had bought months back and never found a use for, it was now mine not something I would have imagined my first car to be but it served its purpose. I didn't even leave the drive before I noticed him.

"Hey Edward what you doing here" I couldn't help but blush I was kind of overwhelmed.

"Well I needed, I mean I had to see you. Ever since we met yesterday I haven't been able to think about anything else, you made a great impression."

_From Jake:_

_Hey bells don't bother coming down today _

_something has come up, sorry catch up soon. X_

"Well it looks like I'm doing nothing today. So Edward what you got planned?"

"Well I was thinking we could take a nice walk, if that's ok with you."

"Yea sounds great, just let me grab my pad and pen"

He let out the most beautiful laugh " erm, what for may I ask?"

By the time he asked me this question I was at my front door, so I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag and put my note pad and pen and rushed back down.

"In case I think up some lyrics, I'm about to start recording my debut album and need some good material." I was slightly out of breath but I think he could understand what I was saying since his face seemed to show he that he was slightly shocked since our first meeting was uncomfortable and showed the shy part of me.

" Wow, Bella, I never thought you would have been so confident. Well my car I just around the corner I hope you don't mind that I presumed you would accept my invitation and have brought a little lunch."

"Oh, your prepared. Can you see the future or something?" I wasn't expecting an answer but I'm sure he muttered something under his breath.

It took us about half and hour to get to where we were going to start walking but in that time I had the best part of a song and I was calling it _, it comes naturally_. Edward seemed quite amazed how fast I wrote it, but what could I say it came naturally to me. That thought just sent me into laughter I could tell he was confused but I wasn't going to explain to him why I was laughing it was so cheesy and stupid.

"_How you choose to express yourself It's all your own and I can tell It comes naturally, it comes naturally You follow what you feel inside It's intuitive, you don't have to try It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally And it takes my breath away What you do, so naturally_ _ You are the thunder and I am the lightning And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Bay bay baby" _

To me this summed up a lot of my feeling at this point in time but when I'm with him I feel alive, maybe I was being naive but I couldn't help how I felt. It was like an instant reaction when I met him I couldn't help but feel attracted to him in all senses. It just felt like I should be with him I've never felt like that before, never, not even with Jake. This was very confusing for me since I was ready to start something with Jake not so long ago.

We reached a beautiful meadow full of bright delightful little flowers it seemed to add to the feeling of pure happiness and peace that I felt right now. The field just seemed to glimmer even though it was quite dull and dark, but no matter how dark it was it seemed a lot brighter with Edward next to me.

We sat down and Edward thought he would assign some music to my lyrics, by doing this he knew he would hear me sing because he just had to see if it fit with my voice. I couldn't help but think this was he plan to start with. After that brief singing session we got quite close sitting side by side in the gorgeous environment and it was easily reflected on his skin which was absolutely flawless. Without even a moments notice his lips were pressed against mine, they were cold but so delicious.

I pulled away a little stunned and shocked with what had just happened in such an idyllic scene. Did I lead him on? Am I ready for such a commitment if that's what he wants? What will I say to Jake? Is this just a game to him?

"Erm, Edward?" I shied away from him for a brief moment I knew I would blush.

"Yes Bella."

He looked so relaxed and happy, the smile he had on his face was glorious there was nothing like it, it seemed to complete the whole day.

"Edward, what is going on between us, because I don't want to get hurt and I really don't want to get things wrong and cause embarrassment."

"Well Bella, I thought that that kiss could be the start of something between us, I cant get you out my mind and I think, well I hope you feel the same, and I swear if you give me a chance I will show you the finer things in life just like this beautiful meadow."

He was so sincere it made it hard to believe that he could possibly be lying, was I going to get the man of my dreams or was this going to end up badly all I could do was wait and see what the future would bring, but I knew one thing for sure it wasn't going to ruin my career or my friendship with Jake. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later**

**EPOV**

The only thing I could think of was my dear sweet Bella, and how foolish I felt for being so fixated on a girl after one brief meeting. Her scent, her hair, actually her everything was just perfect. I have never seen anyone so beautiful and mesmerizing as Bella in all my years as a vampire. Vampire , how was I going to tell her I'm a vampire, she is not going to believe me to her and the majority of the world we are fictional menaces who prey on the weak and unprotected, but were not like that we only hunt animals. I don't know how the hell I'm going to tell her about my family but I hope she takes it well, how could I expect her to take this well I'm a monster, a soulless, immortal, blood drinking monster.

"Bella dear" I was a bit nervous but who wouldn't if they were about to reveal something this big.

"Yea"

No, I couldn't do it, not yet " Umm…how is the writing coming?"

"Yea, Edward its going good nearly finished this song and if you keep making me feel like this the album will be wrote in a few days."

She had the most exhilarating aura, she was so bright and lively, made me feel human again, so I just can't blurt out that I'm a vampire now she is so close to completing what could be a success and I don't want to ruin it for her by telling her something that could shock her into silence or cause a block, and she doesn't deserve that, she worked hard to get to where she is now.

**BPOV**

There is something wrong, I can sense it. It has been a week and I know he is keeping something from me. This can't be happening I was just starting to believe that me and Edward had something more than just a teenage crush on each other, once again my naivety strikes again, what if he was using me or just wanted to some dirt on me. This cannot be happening to me this could ruin my years work at getting a record deal and all the work I have put into this album.

"Edward, there is something wrong, what is it?"

"You see Bella my family aren't like other families and I am a little worried how your going to react and I really, really don't want to lose you."

"Edward you couldn't lose me if we were in a giant maze, so don't worry, you had me worrying that I was just a game to you so calm down because it couldn't be worse than that"

I couldn't help but feel that what he was going to tell me was going to change my life I don't know how but it was a feeling I had right at the bottom of my stomach.

"You thought you were a game to me, Bella, Bella, Bella."

"What?"

"You couldn't be more wrong you are my everything, all I have ever wanted."

Well at this I couldn't help but blush he just declared to me that I was his everything, and we all know everything is a lot of things. Anyway, I knew what he was doing, he was diverting the conversation somewhere else so he wouldn't have to tell me well sorry but I'm not that slow or thick.

"Edward, I'm not stupid, now tell me what is so different about your family that you are finding it hard to tell me."

It was silent for what seemed like hours although it was only minutes. I could see that it was clearly troubling him and that he was finding it hard to tell me what was wrong. All I could do was wait and give him time to think of the words. As soon as that thought crossed my mind Edward had us face to face and I knew he was ready.

"Bella, I really don't know how to say this."

I could see this was really tormenting him. And it was hurting me to see him this way.

"Edward, you could tell me your family were flesh eating zombies and it would not change how I feel about you."

"Well, that makes things a little easier."

Obviously that statement got me thinking what could be so different or what could they be that makes them so different.

"Bella, you may not believe me because if I was you I wouldn't but me and my family are , vampires, vegetarian vampires"

This was more shocking than I thought. The next thing I remember it was dark and very cold and all I could hear was Edward's panicking voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me, Bella, Are you ok? Bella please wake up."

I'm not sure what happened I told her about me and my family being vampires, she was fine, well I thought she was but obviously it was more of a shock than she thought. This couldn't be happening. She was lying there almost lifeless. What, her hair seemed wet. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks Bella was bleeding and pretty badly from the amount that coated her hair. I've got to act fast, think Edward think. Of course I've got to take her to Carlisle he is closer than the hospital.

"Bella sweetie, I'm taking you to my house, Carlisle is a doctor he'll make sure your ok."

I knew she probably could not hear me but it kept me almost sane in this worrying time. I was so overjoyed that when I got to the house and Carlisle had already been informed that I would be on my way with Bella. Alice was very gifted in the sense she could see the future because it saved a lot of time when it came to helping someone in trouble or preventing trouble.

"Carlisle, is she going to be okay?" I don't think in my many years I have been this worried about anything.

"She is going to be fine don't worry Edward, she fainted with the shock and looks like she hit her head on a rock. Edward don't worry she is going to be fine now phone her dad ask him if its ok if she stay here tonight."

"What should I tell him?"

Carlisle just gave me a look and thought '_use you brain Edward' _

I rang Charlie he didn't seem to bothered that Bella was staying here tonight I just had to go collect some cloths for her in the morning and of course I got the 'you touch my daughter you die' lecture but apart from that I was feeling quite relaxed. Bella would be fine she just needed some rest and I had all night to gave at her angelic beauty. She really was a sleeping angel, what could I say her beauty amazed me.

"Bella hun your going to be fine, you might feel a little sore but it will pass in time."

I looked down at the pile of objects that she was holding when we were out when I notice a bit of paper addressed to me. I wonder what it could be.

Dear Edward,

There are so many things you have helped me come to terms with that I would like to tell you. Firstly you don't know how much you make me feel alive you have changed my life I thought love was just an illusion but when I'm with you I know it is real. I would like you to know a little more about myself things that I think may shock you Charlie isn't my real father, I was adopted by Renee I never knew my real parents but they left me a letter telling me I was put up for adoption for my own safety because I was half human and half vampire, at first I found this quite disturbing, vampires are fictional you know how could they be real, I know this will probably shock you but I …

The letter wasn't finished. I have never heard of a half vampire before I wonder if Carlisle could shed some light on the matter. Unfortunately he knew nothing about it. I was now wondering if she was shocked that there were others similar to her, well close enough. But I didn't know vampires bled, maybe it was the human half that makes her able to live a normal, well normalish human life.

Now I'm feeling a little sorry for her, I was revealing what I was and she was going to tell me she was something unknown which had probably tormented her for some time. I wonder if she thirsts blood, I'll have to talk to her about it when she wakes up, if she wants to talk about it. Bella is literally a mystery to us all but I really find that it makes her more original and special, and hopefully if she still wants me, mine.

Alice and Jasper tried to comfort me, trying to reassure that this wouldn't change a thing because even unconscious, Jasper was feeling very uncomfortable with the amount of love and happiness emanating from Bella.

"EDWARD!!!"

Something was wrong, not only had Bella shouted for me earlier than we expected her to wake but someone or something was in her room and I could smell it and it smelt exactly like wet dog. By the time Alice, Jasper and myself got up to her room she had calmed down but the room was a state and there was a letter in her hand. I not sure what it said but she was upset, and I knew it must be relating to Jake because she only gets this upset when she talks about him and I know its because she loves him.


End file.
